The present invention pertains to automatic palletizing machines in general, and more particularly to a lifting device utilized for lifting pallets accommodated in a magazine for empty pallets.
It has been suggested in palletizing of certain objects, such as for example bags filled with various goods to supply a various number of empty pallets to a pallet magazine existing in the automatic palletizing machine and store those pallets in the magazine in order to provide a continuous and uninterrupted loading process. In the known process a lowermost pallet in a pile of pallets accommodated in the magazine is pulled out from the magazine and fed to a loading station of the machine. In order to permit the lowermost pallet to be withdrawn from the pile all overlying pallets must be lifted. Various lifting devices such as movable fork lifts, have been utilized for this purpose. All those lifting devices, however, have required considerable space and have been found rather bulky for use in the automatic palletizing machines.